In order to calculate, for example, a utilization rate or an occupation rate (hereinafter, referred to as frequency information) of a processor such as a central processing unit (CPU) when an information processing apparatus executes a program in the processor, operation information of the processor is collected at a predetermined cycle. The collected operation information is analyzed and, for example, the utilization rate of the processor by a program or a function in the program or the occupation rate between the programs when a resource is used or between the functions in the program is calculated. In order to calculate such frequency information, a program called a profiler is executed by the processor. Further, there has been provided a technique capable of detecting a problem affecting the performance of the information processing apparatus during the operation thereof based on the calculated frequency information. In addition, the technique of the profiler is also used in a system having a virtual machine environment.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-223451, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-150736, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-134557.